


Her Heart, His Everything

by witheredsilence



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredsilence/pseuds/witheredsilence
Summary: Aizawa Kousaku came back from Toronto after being a resident doctor for years as the group anticipated his return he came back with Harada Sumire, a neurologist who decided to help out Lifesaving making Shiraishi more confused about his feelings for Aizawa. As the three goes on and meet on their daily life a barrier began to start between Aizawa and Shiraishi.However, Sumire decided that since Shiraishi is making mistakes all the time changes in position began leaving Shiraishi nothing but what she holds as a doctor.Will Shiraishi be able to confess or Sumire will take away everything from her and even the group she had been with for almost 12 years will be gone?[Set post timeline of Code Blue: The Movie]





	1. He's Back From Toronto/Sumire Harada

_**“** Shiraishi! Hurry up or you will miss the come back of Aizawa, you nearly miss it when we sent him away”_ Hiyama said while running to the airport with her dense friend Shiraishi Megumi.

 

_“Hurry up! Why can’t you run fast?”_ Hiyama asked. Shiraishi have been hiding her fever for days now after learning something.

 

_“Hiyama-sensei I’ll just wait for you in the lobby”_ Shiraishi said and decided to turn her back to her friend who is now approaching to the fresh from Toronto, Canada Aizawa Kousaku but something is strange there is a woman tagging behind her, a woman who Hiyama thinks is Japanese and a Doctor too.

 

The woman then smiled at Hiyama who was supposed to give Aizawa a hug but immediately retreated her arms. Long brown hair, pale skin and plump lips wearing a dress.

 

_“You must be Megumi?”_ the woman asked.

 

_“Eh? Hiyama Mihoko, former colleague of Aizawa now working at Seinan Perinatal… excuse me who are you?”_ she asked suddenly and Aizawa throwed a look on her.

 

_“I’m Harada Sumire, Kousaku is a fellow doctor in Toronto but I heard Shoyo is looking for a replacement on Lifesaving that’s why I told my family that I will go back to Japan and stay here”_ Sumire replied. It took long before Hiyama realized that this might be the reason Shiraishi backed away.

 

 

Shiraishi who have no clue decided to seat at the lobby and wait for them to come, her heart is racing because finally after a few years of not seeing each other they will finally meet again. Shiraishi saw Hiyama’s face and her friend signaled that she just needs to sit and wait because Aizawa and Sumire are still looking for their luggage.

 

Hiyama ran as fast as she can, _“Shiraishi…I think you should go back to Lifesaving”_ she suggested and her friend bobbed her head sideways and questioned her using facial expressions but Hiyama was too late because while she was pushing Shiraishi away. Sumire locked eyes with the dense woman and approached them.

 

_“Are you Megumi?_ ” Sumire asked.

 

“Yabai..” Hiyama replied.

 

_“Okaeri nasai, Aizawa-sensei”_ Shiraishi greeted Aizawa first and Shiraishi turned her gaze back to the woman who asked about her.

 

_“Hai, Shiraishi Megumi-desu you?”_ Shiraishi asked. Hiyama said “Yabai” once again and took a step aside so that the two can understand each other.

 

“ _I’m Harada Sumire and I will be part of Lifesaving from now on”_ Sumire said while holding Shiraishi’s hands and Shiraishi as the good human being returned the smile. Something is strange when they were about to leave Sumire held Aizawa’s arm but Aizawa did not flinch. A certain tug in Shiraishi’s heart started and finally they bid goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

_“Hiyama-sensei?”_ Shiraishi asked while they were on a train to home.

 

_“That is Aizawa-sensei’s girlfriend right?”_ she added.

 

Hiyama cannot answer her friend because first, Aizawa did not confirm it and second they are not wearing couple rings.

 

_“I am sure she is just a colleague”_ Hiyama replied to avoid hurting Shiraishi’s heart, the whole afternoon Shiraishi passed her surgery to Tachibana-sensei and took the day off and that made Hiyama take offs too because Shiraishi might be feeling sick or worried.

 

_“It does not seem like they are just colleagues, Aizawa-sensei brushes off every girl unless it is Amano Kanade-san, Shinkai-sensei or Kinue-san…”_ Shiraishi said.

 

Shiraishi felt the need to say those words because she had been waiting for so long and this what will happen on the very first day of their meeting? She pulled a dried flower from Fujikawa-sensei’s wedding few years back and she thought she failed waiting. But honestly she likes Aizawa ever since but what can she do now? Sumire will work inside Lifesaving the chances are high for them to develop more than she is with Aizawa.

 

The train finally stopped at Shiraishi’s destination and she waved goodbye at Hiyama whom is trying to console her afar, I guess that is how it goes. _ **People come and go**_ Shiraishi thought. 


	2. The New Girl

Shiraishi woke up feeling a heavy heart from what she just saw tommorow and today she will see a new face inside Lifesaving, not even a trainee but someone who have reputation just like Aizawa. She took a shower and as usual ate her breakfast and walk towards the hospital, it gave away all her strength she was not supposed to feel tired today as she will definitely explain a lot to Tachibana-sensei.

 

When she reached the staff room she heard laughs from Fujikawa, Saejima and even Tachibana but there is someone they are talking to: **_**_Sumire Harada_**_** , she was also surprised that her desk was given away to Sumire prior that she always need to talk to Aizawa for neuro purposes.

 

“Oi Shiraishi! Your desk is near Tachibana’s!” Fujikawa shouted and smiled. At times like this Shiraishi will thank him for being honest but Fujikawa felt he had offended Shiraishi and followed her and waited until she changed into the Lifesaving’s uniform.

 

“Shiraishi, are you okay? You look pale! Guess what we have a new girl… she is also from neu--” Fujikawa did not finish what he was saying because Shiraishi left and it made him more confused.

 

Shiraishi moved her things near Tachibana-sensei and she bumped to Aizawa afterwards, Sumire ran towards Aizawa causing Shiraishi’s things to drop on the floor including the framed picture of the five of them.

 

Sumire did not even bothered to help Shiraishi but clinged to Aizawa instead, Aizawa held Shiraishi’s hand and noticed that the glass from the frame made a deep cut on her palm.

 

“Let us get this treated” Aizawa said.

 

“I’m okay, I’ll just go to Shinkai-sensei, you have reports today and you’ll be flying with Harada-sensei” Shiraishi said and retreated her hand from Aizawa.

 

Tachibana-sensei saw the building tension between Aizawa and Shiraishi and helped the woman on her way out.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Shiraishi, are you sure you are okay? You and Aizawa are pretty much heated earlier?” Tachibana-sensei said. Shiraishi nodded and Tachibana-sensei patted her back.

 

“Remember what Tadokoro-sensei said to all of you, do not feel pressured… it will pass Shiraishi” Tachibana-sensei said and placed Shiraishi’s things beside his desk.

 

“Hai, Arigatou Tachibana-sensei” Shiraishi replied.

 

Her phone rang and she immediately answered the call it was from a senior doctor.

 

“Shiraishi Megumi of Lifesaving Department, what is it?” she asked.

 

“I just want to ask what department Sumire Harada is” the senior doctor asked but before the doctor asked another question Shiraishi ended the call already.

 

 ** _ ** _“What is with everyone adoring a newbie?”_**_** Shiraishi thought to herself.

 

 

The day went by fast, Sumire Harada was praised for handling a surgery on site and on the heli saved the patient before being admitted and treated inside Lifesaving. More and more Shiraishi felt being useless as hours go by, her hands did not touch any scalpels today but more with the telephone ringing and sending the heli to the site where the accident is.

It doesn’t mean she hated her job but the things that she used to do are already being done by someone and it hurts her because for the first time no one called “Shiraishi-sensei” no one asked for her help. If there is it would just be former patients visiting loved ones. Shiraishi’s day was affected by the new girl.

 

**_**_It really changed in a snap._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

 

 


	3. Change Positions

New girl, new everything they adored Sumire Harada much that Shiraishi only lives under her shadow. It has been a week ever since Sumire Harada came to Lifesaving and every day gets hard for Shiraishi, in a week she failed three surgeries and families almost wants to sue her for not doing her best.

 

Aizawa sees what is going on to Shiraishi, the fact that she is bothered with Sumire’s presence makes him wonder how long can Shiraishi stand as a doctor. It is brutal for Aizawa to think that way but he wants to see Shiraishi stood up and tell herself everything will be fine instead of being clumsy and out of focus. To tell, Sumire is just an average doctor her parents decided to pay big amount of money just so she can be included on a neurology research team at Toronto. Shiraishi can win easily to Sumire if she will focus herself.

 

But Shiraishi made a barrier to Aizawa, and asked Sumire to meet with her.

 

 

“Harada-sensei…you are doing a good job being a doctor and I hope you can share this to the whole department..” Shiraishi began and headed to the navigation table and held her magnetic identification to her chest. Removing it on the “Staff Leader” replacing Sumire’s magnetic identification.

 

“Be the Staff Leader” Shiraishi said and her voice started to shake.

 

“You’ll regret it, Megumi-san” Sumire replied provoking the little “anger” bone Shiraishi have.

 

“I’ll be fine” Shiraishi said and turn her back to her. That is the most stupid thing she had ever done as a doctor, but that is the right way because she is tired hearing that Sumire is better than her and now there. Shiraishi surrendered her handphone that contained all of the Lifesaving connections and asked for her regular phone instead with only the numbers of her friends. She had put a note with “Give this to Harada-sensei” and left the staff room.

* * *

 

 

The phone started to ring causing everyone to panic because Shiraishi’s not usually leaving her phone somewhere else but this time there are delays, heli cannot go without her approval. Tachibana-sensei came back from a conference and took care of the situation. Although it puzzles him that Harada-sensei is near the control room instead Shiraishi the situation needs to be take cared off first before anything else.

 

“Ah! Tachibana-sensei?! Shiraishi’s card is on the doctors and Staff Leader is Harada!” Fujikawa shouted upon checking the navigation table. Aizawa rose to his seat upon hearing what happened.

 

“That is how tired Shiraishi is?’’ Fujikawa asked.

 

“Probably something, let her be” Tachibana replied because he knows what is exactly happening to Shiraishi right now.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tachibana-sensei saw Shiraishi walking back to the staff room.

 

“Is that really what you want? Shiraishi? Your life had been into Lifesaving for a decade you cannot just throw it like that” Tachibana said and gestured for them to seat nearby.

 

“It is not that I wanted that to happened but Tachibana-sensei I am tired of people telling me that Harada-sensei is better than me. Of course I felt this way too before but I have everyone’s support but now? I felt like everyone turned their backs to me just because they found a new girl who is good at everything.” she replied.

 

“You know Shiraishi, Mitsui also faced the same problem before but what did she do? She just improved herself. You, you do not need to show off because you are Lifesaving’s heart and without you on that center as the Staff Leader everything is different. I hope this is not for long term…when Tadokoro-sensei said you five are the best team Shohoku have, that is true.

 

Do not feel underestimated just because she is new, you know a lot that she does not know Shiraishi” Tachibana-sensei said and patted her back.

 

****“I hope so…”** **

****

Shiraishi stared at the heli and remembering Kuroda-sensei, __did I really live to his expectations? Did I do better?__


	4. Shiraishi's Accident

It was a normal day inside Lifesaving but since the Staff Leader is now diffirent, Shiraishi is coming home early rather than going home late at night or without even going home at all. The barrier between them and Aizawa is still there and Shiraishi does not understand why all of a sudden she feels hurt when she saw him with Sumire and _that she cannot accept._

__

Shiraishi decided to visit Hiyama at Seinan Perinatal so that she will be at ease so she rode a taxi and headed to Seinan. But before Shiraishi can come to the place the taxi crashed into a bus filled with people. The bus turned upside down causing cars to stopped midway. Shiraishi’s radio beeped suddenly but she is unable to answer it because she is bathing on her own blood.

 

Lifesaving heard the news, but they did not know that Shiraishi is one of the critical patients. Aizawa & Fujikawa are the assigned flight doctor for the day and Yukimura as the flight nurse. When they arrived at the accident area the first one to noticed Shiraishi’s body was Yukimura.

 

“Aizawa-sensei! Shiraishi-sensei is hurt!” Yukimura shouted upon seeing the body. Aizawa’s eyes widened in shocked and rushed towards Shiraishi’s body on the ground.

 

‘’Shiraishi! Shiraishi! Oi Shiraishi?!’’ Aizawa shouted but Shiraishi is not responding, despite Aizawa’s calling. He then send Fujikawa to call Lifesaving and informed them they need another ambulance. Aizawa transferred Shiraishi to the stretcher and flew along with Yukimura. His face the same as when Shiraishi saw him almost dying.

 

“How many minutes till we reach Shoyo?” Aizawa asked.

 

‘’Five minutes, Aizawa-sensei” the pilot said, Aizawa began pumping the air on Shiraishi’s mouth, because it looks like she will sleep for more than a week or so. Sumire just stared Shiraishi being transferred when the heli landed.

 

“What happened?” Saejima asked suddenly when she saw Shiraishi.

 

“Head Injury” Aizawa said.

 

Aizawa headed on to do the surgery, this is the first time he felt his hands tremble. Maybe if its not for Sumire she will never go to Seinan for a break and Aizawa then started what he needs to do praying that she will not hurt Shiraishi or else it will be much harder.

 

* * *

 

After the surgery that went well Tachibana -sensei moved Shiraishi’s identification card to the bottom so that it will not confuse the others. Sumire on the other hand decided to talk to Aizawa.

 

“How was the surgery?” she asked suddenly.

 

However, Aizawa is not event bothering to look at her.

 

“How is Megumi?” she tried asking once again.

 

“If you did not tag along this will never happen” he said in his stoic voice.

 

Fujikawa came inside the staff room and decided to stay there.

 

“According to reports, Shiraishi was on the taxi going to Seinan and even Hiyama called earlier if how is Shiraishi because she never came to visit” Fujikawa said interrupting the cold atmosphere between Sumire and Aizawa. Fujikawa knows what happened and Shiraishi had been acting weird for the past days since Sumire came, they even did not notice that as days passes by they are hanging out with Sumire often causing Mary Jane to close the bar if they do not go with Shiraishi.

 

Everyone loves her surely but when there are antagonist in her life Shiraishi will surely distanced herself for good but they did not expect her handing her position to Sumire.

 

“Kousaku, I did not mea----” Sumire did not finish her words.

 

“Shiraishi is a one of a kind of leader and seeing her for the past few days being bothered by you, it is different” Aizawa started.

 

Fujikawa’s jaw dropped upon hearing Aizawa.

 

“Shiraishi had been here all her life and yet when she sees her efforts are not enough she will back away, Sumire you are far than her and you will never be her” Aizawa added not moving to the report and patient chart of Shiraishi.

 

“So now you are blaming me for her?! Who is she anyway? A goody goody staff leader? An angel?” Sumire’s voice started to raise.

 

“A good leader to be honest, Shiraishi never fails to amuse us” Fujikawa said to defend his friend.

 

Sumire did not speak after what Fujikawa said instead left the staff room.

 

“Why do you have a colleague like that Aizawa?” Fujikawa answered.

 

“I don’t know, it just happened that we are on the same flight” he replied.

 

“Wow, must have been guts to pretend being a friend to you. Is she a good doctor there?” Fujikawa then moved closer.

 

“No, not at all. Yokomine is much better than her actually” Aizawa replied.

 

“Why did she apply here?”

 

“To test Shiraishi’s limits, I have been telling stories about Lifesaving and I thought she’ll just visit but I was wrong and now it lead to this” Aizawa said.

 

“Can I speak to Aizawa-sensei?” an elderly woman said that looks like Shiraishi’s mother.

 

* * *

 

“The surgery went well, Mrs. Shiraishi it might take days before she wakes up but she’ll be fine” Aizawa said to assure Shiraishi’s mother.

 

“I never thought that I will see my daughter on a condition like this, normally I am used to seeing her treating patients. Aizawa-sensei thank you for looking out for my daughter I feel sorry for her at times like this she have to be alone but I am counting to all of you” she replied.

 

“I understand Mrs. Shiraishi rest assured that everything will be fine” Aizawa said while calming Shiraishi’s mother although he feels uneasy too.

 

The day ended quietly for the Lifesaving Department and so is Shiraishi too.

 

 

The next day, Aizawa went to check on Shiraishi but she is still not waking up. A pinch on Aizawa’s heart started and there were what ifs on his mind. The usual calm Aizawa now became anxious because of the things that happened. Shiraishi still on the bed not waking up, Sumire being an annoyance inside Lifesaving.

 

****Will Shiraishi wake up or stay on the bed for many months?** **


	5. Aizawa's Mind

It has been days since Aizawa let himself rest about Shiraishi, it has been also days since she should have waken up but Tachibana-sensei said Shiraishi might be resting for days the stressful days she had with Sumire.

 

Sumire, however is still conceited about herself being a good doctor yet not being good at the point people are comparing her to Shiraishi.

 

“How is Shiraishi?” Fujikawa asked when he saw Aizawa on the Staff Room.

 

“The records says she is fine no tremors as expected, we just need to wait for her to wake up” Aizawa answered cooly.

 

“What?! She is not waking up? Isn’t that dangerous?” Fujikawa asked.

 

“Yes but Tachibana-sensei assured me that it will be fine no matter what and I know Shiraishi can do it” Aizawa replied.

 

“That’s good, she had been stressed for the past few weeks of Sumire being here but she’s doing her best not to get to her limits. Shiraishi is very strong to be honest…Oh well! I’m going home first, my 36 hour shift ended so I need to sleep.” Fujikawa waved goodbye.

 

Aizawa nodded and went on to see Shiraishi and asked Saejima about Shiraishi’s status.

 

“How is she?” Aizawa asked.

 

“Shiraishi is doing well, maybe she might wake up today” Saejima said.

 

“Hopefully” Aizawa whispered.

 

“Come to think of it, Shiraishi was also like this when you were in comatose before… you have to tell her everything” Saejima said.

 

“Oh” he replied.

* * *

 

 

Days had passed and Aizawa goes in and out of the Staff Room he must have been alarmed by the days of Shiraishi not waking up. He just do not want to sound paranoid but he wants to ask Tachibana-sensei if Shiraishi will make it.

 

 _ _“Paging Aizawa-sensei please proceed to Room Number 312, Paging Aizawa-sensei please proceed to Room Number 312”__ the speaker announced.

 

The room is Shiraishi’s because Tachibana-sensei requested for her to be transferred to a private room.

 

He ran as fast as he can so that he will know what is happening and upon entering the room he saw Shiraishi sitting up with the help of the nurse.

 

“Aizawa-sensei?” Shiraishi suddenly said, her speech not slurred or slowed down and her hands are in good condition. Aizawa’s worried face began to go away when he heard Shiraishi’s voice as if that is the cure for his troubled mind.

 

“Shiraishi” Aizawa’s usual words came out of his mouth. Seeing her being well is the happiest thing that have ever happened to Aizawa’s life.

 

The nurse left and finally they found the time to talk despite Shiraishi just waking up after a long slumber.

 

“How are you feeling? If you are still feeling unwell feel free to rest” Aizawa said attempting to leave.

 

“Iye, Aizawa-sensei worried too much so I want to stay awake for him” Shiraishi replied.

 

Aizawa then went back to his seat and just stared at Shiraishi. Now both of them are staring but Shiraishi is smiling suddenly making Aizawa turn gaze to the window.

 

“Aizawa-sensei, do not worry too much I’ll be fine and I am fine, the surgery went well as they say” Shiraishi said exactly mouthing the words on Aizawa’s mind.

 

“Was I sleeping for long?” Shiraishi asked.

 

“About 2 weeks or so” Aizawa replied.

 

“Did you sleep for the past week?” Shiraishi asked once again and Aizawa hesitated to answer, that is because he had been sleeping on his desk and even catching a cold because of monitoring Shiraishi.

 

“Yes” Aizawa cooly answered.

 

“Usotsuki, there are times I can feel your presence inside my room almost everyday and I doubt you always have a good sleep” Shiraishi said looking at him worriedly.

 

But instead of answering Aizawa pulled her into a hug.

 

“E-eh?”

 

“I’m sorry , I made it hard for you” Aizawa said still not breaking the hug.

 

“It’s fine, Aizawa-sensei… besides after I dropped my Staff Leader position it felt okay since I can sleep well” Shiraishi replied and held Aizawa close to her.

 

“You made me worried for days..” Aizawa said finally opening up to Shiraishi.

 

Shiraishi smiled and cupped Aizawa’s face.

 

“I never thought a neurosurgeon like you have worries too”

 

“I am fine Atleast for everyone I have to be healthy” Shiraishi said.

 

“Now, ill take a rest, Aizawa-sensei” Shiraishi added and emphasizing every word.

 

“Hai, I will check back letter” Aizawa said and hesitated to leave the room yet wanting to.

 

“Aizawa-sensei if you still have duty you can go, ill be fine” Shiraishi assured her worried partner.

 

Aizawa nodded and before leaving planted a kiss on her forehead, something the old Aizawa wouldn’t do for someone but for Shiraishi he can do anything.

 

“See you” Shiraishi waved as Aizawa closes the door.

 

 

Aizawa’s heart started to beat faster, but his mind is now full of assurance. He had been thinking for so many days and now it seems his mind calmed down. Now that Aizawa wants to begin a new chapter in his life --- everything will be fine.

But for Sumire it will be different…


	6. Sumire's Jealousy

"So she's awake" Sumire started when she entered the Staff Room along with the new nurses deployed on Lifesaving, it also happens that Saejima is there collecting something on Fujikawa's desk. 

"Why does she have to wake up at times like this" Sumire complaining to one of the new nurses. 

"She's like showing up at the moment that I am going to reconcile with Kousaku" she added. 

 

It is not Saejima's business to meddle with others business especially if its the Staff Leader but she cannot bear someone bad mouthing her friend like that so with her death glare, she shot them a look that made Sumire walk outside. 

"What a waste" Saejima whispered. 

* * *

"Shiraishi! I told you to not move did I?" Hiyama shouted. 

"You do not have to shout like that, Hiyama-sensei and why are you here?" Shiraishi asked. 

"I took a break at work..." Hiyama said. 

But that is not actually the reason, she just heard what happened to Shiraishi and Sumire changing positions. 

Suddenly Sumire came with a happy face, such a pretender according to Hiyama. 

"Shiraishi-sensei, are you feeling fine now?" Sumire asked. 

"Ah, yes I am fine" Shiraishi replied. 

"Oh that is good, I need to go I still need to discuss something with Kousaku-sensei" Sumire said and bowed. 

 

After a few minutes Hiyama broke the silence and began complaining how bossy Sumire is and that Kuroda-sensei will never be proud of her even if she cried blood ever. 

"Hiyama-sensei let her be, I will take that position back when I get stronger" Shiraishi replied, the confusion on Hiyama-sensei's face was shown and she looked at Shiraishi leveling her eyes. 

"What? take it back? Shiraishi we aren't playing games...you are still the Staff Leader and you know that Tachibana-sensei did entrust you Lifesaving right?" Hiyama asked. 

"Eh?'' once again the dense Shiraishi started. 

"Megumi Shiraishi you are still the Staff Leader, probably they are just giving her a chance or whatsoever" Hiyama replied. 

"That's not into the protocol of being a doctor" Shiraishi said. 

"Well, for Harada it is so do not worry and take a rest. I need to go Seinan is looking for me, it is so weird wearing a different uniform inside" Hiyama said and waved goodbye.

"You are such a prick, Hiyama-sensei. Take care!" Shiraishi shouted and proceeded to take a rest after the long restless hours of talk with Hiyama.

 

* * *

Sumire went ahead to the neurosurgery department hoping to see Aizawa and she did completed her goal.

 

"Kousaku" Sumire said playfully and Aizawa ignores her by doing something on the laptop.

"I visited Shiraishi-sensei, am I that good now?" she added.

But the stoic man just stared at the screen and just typed things that he needed.

"Kousaku!" Sumire shouted. Aizawa and the rest of the doctors looked up to her in dismay. 

 

Aizawa was not having his usual day, aside from the fact that he cannot visit Shiraishi right now, the annoyance that Sumire brings makes him feel so useless. Thankfully, Saijo-sensei came and talked to Aizawa. That made Sumire more angry as she cannot even make Aizawa talk to her. She stormed out of the room and proceeded to go do her rounds. 

The whole day Sumire roam around the hospital checking on their patients, her skills as a doctor is the same as those doctors who are striving really hard. She is not really bad she just need someone she can lean on and she happens to meet Aizawa in Toronto. She met Aizawa while doing her rounds and was surprised to see a fellow Japanese on a foreign country and with that Sumire started to depend on Aizawa in which Aizawa reciprocates it just like what he feels for Kanade-san. 

Her day ended with just her thinking all her wrongdoings and is it better to stop being delusional already? 

Upon walking she crossed paths with Tachibana-sensei, he caught her and they decided to talk about things and Sumire agreed to. 

* * *

"Harada-sensei, I see you have a good performance" Tachibana-sensei said. 

"Sensei, please give back my position to Shiraishi-sensei, I did not mean to pry really" Sumire said and suddenly left Tachibana-sensei it made her realize a lot that this will never benefit her at all. 

It is as if Tachibana-sensei's presence changed her mind in an instant but only that she knows Aizawa really likes Shiraishi and that is the truth.

 


	7. Love

"Shiraishi do you hear yourself? You do not supposed to give up your position that is very unfair to everyone and you know your excuse on almost killing a patient is very off you know, you surpassed Kuroda-sensei and you surpassed the death of your father but this? Why don't you just tell Aizawa what you really feel" Hiyama added almost killing the points Shiraishi laid the first time she said she gave up Lifesaving. 

To be honest it is just a way to give Sumire a lesson but it ended up like that because Shiraishi is bedridden, it is true that a patient died and the family are blaming her for not doing her best but she is definitely better than that, better than rejections actually. She's someone despite being weak at heart yet strong when seen by others that is why Haitani said he wants to be like her, the best doctor he ever met. 

"Do you think Harada-sensei learned at all?" Shiraishi asked to the visiting Hiyama. 

"I think she is but tailing Aizawa like that is just annoying, all Aizawa know is that Sumire is just here to actually pursue studies on Neurosurgery more than being a member of Lifesaving" Hiyama replied. 

It took 15 minutes before Shiraishi realized her food is finished and Hiyama is just accompanying her and listen to her worries as well. Tachibana-sensei interrupted their girl bonding and Shiraishi bowed a bit as a sign of respect. 

"Shiraishi, Harada is going home back to Canada" he started, 

"Eh? Why?'' Shiraishi asked. 

"Lifesaving doesn't suit her, if you feel better just move your things back to the Staff Room and you are good to be back as Lifesaving's Staff Leader" Tachibana said.

"Oh wow, she admitted defeat alrea-- Ah! Gomen gomen!" Hiyama immediately said sorry for what she said and Tachibana left for duty.

 

Silence filled Shiraishi's room and Hiyama started teasing Shiraishi again but the time comes that the visitor needs to leave because she's an intruder on Shohoku.

"I need to go, Shiraishi I have a scheduled patient later! I'll visit when I am not busy anymore" Hiyama said and walked out the door passing through the curious Aizawa. 

"You know you need to tell her actually" Hiyama said and tapped Aizawa's shoulder.

* * *

"Shiraishi, how are you feeling now?" Aizawa asked upon entering the room.

"Much better than the other day I might go back to Lifesaving this week" Shiraishi replied. 

Aizawa sat on Shiraishi's bedside and just looked at her and Shiraishi stared back. 

"Aizawa-sensei have a lot in his mind lately, right?" Shiraishi spoke and Aizawa nodded. 

"Yes" he replied. 

"That is such a burden, Aizawa-sensei worries too much" Shiraishi replied back. 

 

Aizawa looked at Shiraishi's eyes seeing the concern look she is giving. 

 

"When will you be back?" Aizawa asked. 

"I do not know this week or next week or so" she replied. 

 

Aizawa reached towards her and hugged her suddenly, it is rare to see Aizawa be all concern like this his eyes just expresses everything he wants Shiraishi to know. 

"Daijobu, Aizawa-sensei i'll be fine.." Shiraishi whispered. 

"Am I that harsh to you for the past days?" Aizawa asked still not breaking the hug. 

"Iye, not at all.. Aizawa-sensei became my strength for the past days" Shiraishi replied. 

"Come back to Lifesaving soon" Aizawa said. 

"Hai, I understand" she replied. 

 

Aizawa broke the hug and looked at her still eyes full of concern. 

"I'll be back, I just need to attend some duties today and I'll be back tonight" Aizawa said.

 

He left and Shiraishi stared at the wall her heart is racing and her heart is beating faster than ever, what is this feeling anyway she said to herself and lulled to sleep instead. 

_Perhaps Aizawa's silent love for her makes her like this sometimes people you do not expect them to tell them everything in whole. Shiraishi, Aizawa's heart only beats for you._

 


	8. Her Heart

After almost half a month of being bedridden Shiraishi decided to finally go back to Lifesaving as she really wants to apologize in behalf of Sumire for causing too much troubles on their heli life. She appeared suddenly in front of the others and immediately Sumire ran for rescue.

 

“Shiraishi-sensei, are you feeling better now?” she asked and Shiraishi nodded to her telling her everything is okay and nothing is wrong. Others were happy for her comeback and so is Sumire, back then they saw her like someone Shiraishi can deal with but it turns out she is as good as Aizawa in neurosurgery. Shiraishi’s desk felt unreal when all of the things are placed there and also unreal to see it across Aizawa’s desk, she was unsure of the feeling but she knows something is up and Aizawa meant nothing like friendship but something different than that.

 

Tachibana-sensei said she needs to rest for the whole day and just mind paperworks so that her body will gain energy as the heli is not yet requested for a week because it needs maintenance. She was half annoyed- half happy but this is where she really belongs and of course __Lifesaving__ is a great place to learn.

 

Aizawa then came inside the Staff Station to check on Shiraishi, very unusual because the lady is already outside the room and functioning perfectly fine. On the other hand Aizawa’s arrival felt different like there are butterflies In her stomach and she can feel her heartbeat loud than the sound of the aircondition machine inside their office.

 

“How are you?” Aizawa cooly asked placing his tablet on the table and opened the laptop.

“Much better than before” Shiraishi said avoiding whatever topic Aizawa might open.

“Well, that’s good that means you’ll fly the heli soon” Aizawa replied still looking at the laptop.

“Yes”

“Do you have something to do tonight?” Aizawa then asked that is not just him as Shiraishi started bobbing her head sideways again.

“Nothing? Tachibana-sensei said he will take care of some of my works for tonight since I still need to regain energy for riding the heli” she replied.

“Fujikawa is asking whether we are free tonight” he added.

“Ah! Fujikawa-sensei?” Shiraishi felt relief when she heard her colleague’s name since she is not comfortable being alone with Aizawa right now since she feels very different around him.

“Oh” Aizawa replied and closed her laptop eyeing Shiraishi before leaving the room.

 

Shiraishi breathe heavily as she felt that tension between them but why with the looks? She asked herself and went back on writing something. After an hour she felt tired writing but suddenly realizes she had been writing Aizawa’s name for an hour and thank goodness she kept it before Fujikawa came.

 

“Shiraishi..” Fujikawa is acting weird again.

“You know loosen up a bit go with us, Hiyama will be there for sure” he added.

“Yes, I know Aizawa told me earlier” Shiraishi replied.

“Ah, no fun but anyway I’ll see you later Shiraishi!” Fujikawa said and left the room.

 

Shiraishi was left there completely done with the whole day of fighting what she is feeling, she looked at the paper again.

 

 _“Aizawa, why does my heart beats so crazy whenever I see you”_ Shiraishi asked.

__


End file.
